A dry dual clutch transmission uses two separate dry clutches, i.e., a first dry clutch and a second dry clutch, to engage a first gearset and a second gearset respectively. The first gearset is manipulated to obtain the odd numbered gear ratios, while the second gearset is manipulated to obtain the even numbered gear ratios. Accordingly, the first dry clutch is engaged to connect the first gearset to an input shaft for the odd numbered gear ratios, while the second dry clutch is engaged to connect the second gear set to the input shaft for the even numbered gear ratios. Gear ratios may be changed between the even numbered gear ratios and the odd numbered gear ratios without interrupting torque to the drive wheels of the vehicle by applying torque to one of the dry clutches at the same time torque is being disconnected from the other of the dry clutches.
Each of the first dry clutch and the second dry clutch are concentrically located with the input shaft about a central axis. Each of the first dry clutch and the second dry clutch is engaged by axially depressing a clutch piston along the central axis to move clutch plates (of the first dry clutch and the second dry clutch respectively) into frictional engagement. As such, a first clutch piston is depressed to engage the first dry clutch, and a second clutch piston is depressed to engage the second dry clutch.